General Idea/Campaign
Description Campaign is a new Game Mode in Head Soccer. It is basically like Campaign in Head Basketball, but instead of 5 opponents, there's 7. When you win the campaign, you can choose between 3 medals. You can get 1000, 2000, 5000 points, character upgrade or that character's X Rank Costume. X Rank Costume and character are different for each character, and can only be won once. X Rank Costumes X Rank Costumes are special costumes, that can only be worn by one character. They can be knocked off and must be bought after unlocking. All of them have Effect, but their stats bonuses total can vary from 0 to 30+, as well as prices. South Korea Prologue Just like the one in Head Basketball. South Korea plays soccer with his friend and uses his power shot to score a goal. Opponents Opponents in South Korea's Campaign are Italy, Argentina, Brazil, Spain, France, Colombia and Germany in that order. Epilogue South Korea uses his power shot against Italy and Germany to score 2 more goals. In the last picture, South Korea is seen on top of the pedestal, on the 2nd place is Germany and on the 3rd place is Colombia, both being under Walk Reversed Effect. Upgrade South Korea will get much angrier look. If the opponent gets hit by South Korea's Power Shot, he/she will get additional Walk Reversed Effect for 2 seconds. Costume South Korea's X Rank Costume is Head Soccer Helmet Costume. It looks like a football helmet costume, but it has head soccer written on it. Every 4 seconds this costume will glow and south korea will gain 10 % of power bar. Cameroon Prologue Cameroon has a boxing match with Asura. He has hard time beating Asura. During the pause, he drinks water and thinks of how to defeat Asura. Opponents South Korea, Russia, Germany, Georgia, Super Saiyan, Cyborg, Asura in that order. Epilogue Cameroon will turn on power and then he will punch him with his fist, electrocuting Asura. In the last picture, Asura is laying down and Cameroon is winning the match. Upgrade Cameroon will now have 2 electric boxing gloves instead of regular hands when his Power is activated. When power is activated, he will punch with one of them, in the way India does and electrocute opponent. He will punch also every 3 seconds after that. Costume Cameroon's X Rank Costume is Thunder Boxing Costume. It looks similar to Black Kickboxing Costume, but it is dark purple and has current on it. Every 3 seconds, this costume will make purple ring of current and electrocute character, if very nearby around him. Japan Prologue Japan is seen kicking wooden log, breaking it. Then he will punch a log with his hand, also breaking it. He will then try to break wood with his head, but he fails and becomes unconscious. Opponents Mexico, United Kingdom, Devil, Chile, India, Indonesia, Hong Kong. Epilogue Japan will close his eyes and start punching the log with his head. He destroys the log and 2 balls come out. Upgrade When Power is activated, Japan will close his eyes. When he uses his power Shot, there will be 2 balls instead of 1. Costume Japan's costume is very similar to Japan's costume in Head Basketball, but it's white. Every 5 seconds, the red eye will shoot out short laser, that will stun for 2 seconds and push back opponent, if in range Russia Prologue Russia and some other men are in a forest at wintertime. They are carrying guns. They find a bear. Suddenly, Russia freezes. Opponents Nigeria, Cyborg, Canada, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Indonesia, Poland. Epilogue Russia unfreezes and uses his power shot. He freezes a bear. In the last picture, he's grilling the bear over the fire, wearing a ushanka (Russian hat). Upgrade Russia will now wear ushanka, an unremovable Costume, that makes him immune to freezing. Costume Russia's costume is Bear Costume. It is a bear on top of his head. Every 7 seconds bear will try to eat the opponent. If he succeeds, opponent disappears for 3 seconds and leaves skull. Kepler 22B Prologue An UFO crashes into soccer stadium. Kepler 22B comes out. He looks around and says "?", because he doesn't understand what's going on. Opponents Turkey, Portugal, Canada, Chile, Asura, Poland, Devil. Epilogue Kepler 22B will scan all of the opponents he just faced. Then, he will do Devil's power shot. Upgrade Kepler 22B can now also use power shots from Turkey to Asura. Costume It is an UFO on top of his head. It will fly out every 6 seconds and remove some of opponent's power. Portugal Prologue Portugal is sitting on a couch and watching TV. In TV there will be broadcast about villains in town. Portugal will put on his mask and launch a web out of the screen. Opponents Russia, Kepler 22B, Devil, Saudi Arabia, Cyborg, Uruguay, Z. Epilogue Portugal will use his Power Shot and smash through the floor. In the last picture, the villains are all in Portugal's Web while Portugal, 1 floor lower is watching TV and sitting on a couch. Upgrade After he launches the web, he will quickly smash down, making it possible for him to protect goal, when ball bounces back. Costume Portugal's costume is Spider-man's Hand Costume. It is a spider-man's hand on his head, that shoots out straight web every 5 seconds. Trivia This idea is inspired by Game Mode with same name in Head Basketball. This idea is made by Estonian Sheep. Some chracaters may be unlocked in this Game Mode. Category:Ideas Category:General Ideas Category:Estonian Sheep